As the electromagnetic contactor of this type, there are proposals for an electromagnetic contactor in which a contact support is driven by an AC electromagnet disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1, and another electromagnetic contactor in which the contact support is driven by a DC electromagnet disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 2.
In addition, as disclosed in patent Literature 3, there is a proposal for yet another electromagnetic contactor that enables a configuration of the DC operated electromagnetic contactor with both of the AC and DC operated electromagnetic contactors used as a base.